Mobile Suit Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Supreme Divinity Intergalactic
Mobile Suit Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Supreme Divinity Intergalactic & Supernatural Maximum Mega DxD SEED Prime: Rise of The Strongest & Greatest Champions in Existence & Destiny Sentinel Revolutionary Mega Zenith Millennium Storm is a fan fictional multi-universal crossover series & story. The main focus is on The Transformers Civil war & Silver Millennium Great War, along with the Bloody Valentine War . It is based on Sailor Moon, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED & Transformers. This is the Fourth Multi-universe crossover fan fiction story. This mainly takes the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED universe with elements from Transformers & Sailor Moon and other cartoons and anime. Plot Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders *''Neo Sailor Moon / Neo Sailor Cosmos'' *''Neo Sailor Angel / Neo Sailor Alpha'' *''Neo Sailor Devil / Neo Sailor Omega'' *''Neo Sailor Twilight / Neo Sailor Balance'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai / Neo Sailor Omiverse'' *''Neo Sailor Vegeta / Neo Sailor Genesis'' *''Neo Sailor Andromeda / Neo Sailor Universe'' *''Sailor Kakyuu / Neo Sailor Chasm'' *''Sailor Galaxia / Neo Sailor Pandemonium'' *''Neo Sailor Deviluke / Neo Sailor Apocalyse'' *''Neo Sailor Infinity'' *''Neo Sailor Zero'' *''Neo Sailor Enchanitrix'' *''Neo Sailor Quintessence'' Neo Soldiers / Vice Commanders *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' Infinity Scouts / Elite Guard *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Comet'' *''Sailor Polaris'' *''Sailor Kupier'' *''Sailor Quasar'' *''Sailor Nebula'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Kinmoku'' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' *''Sailor Dark Matter'' *''Sailor Star Cluster'' Divinity Sailors / Royal Guards *''Divinity Sailor Goliath'' *''Divinity Sailor Kraken'' *''Divinity Sailor Ifrit'' *''Divinity Sailor Wraith'' *''Divinity Sailor Behemoth'' *''Divinity Sailor Hex'' *''Divinity Sailor Apollo'' *''Divinity Sailor Artemis'' *''Divinity Sailor Athena'' *''Divinity Sailor Aries'' *''Divinity Sailor Zeus'' *''Divinity Sailor Hades'' *''Divinity Sailor Vulcan'' *''Divinity Sailor Poseidon'' *''Divinity Sailor Chronos'' *''Divinity Sailor Eris'' *''Divinity Sailor Nyx'' *''Divinity Sailor Ouranos'' Titan Sailors / High Council Zodiac Sailors Celestial Sailors Biju Sailors / Tailed War Goddesses Kinmokian Sailors / Arch Sailor Strike Battalion Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *''Optimus Prime'' *''Talida Prime'' Team Prime *''Elita One'' *''Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Jazz'' *''Ironhide'' *''Chromia'' *''Hund'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Daybreak'' *''Nightstride'' *''Mirage'' *''Blurr'' *''Jolt'' *''The Twins:'' **''Skids'' **''Mudflap'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Kup'' *''Warpath'' *''Blaster'' **''Rewind'' **''Eject'' **''Rosenna'' **''Ramhorn'' **''Blockrock'' *''Shockwavena'' *''Perceptor'' *''Brains'' *''Wheelie'' *''Botanica'' *''Scattershot'' *''Bluestreak'' *''Trailbreaker'' *''Sideswipe'' *''Evac'' *''Sunstreaker'' *''Metroplex'' *''Minerva'' *''Greenlight'' *''Lancer'' *''Valiant'' *''Road Block'' *''Omega Supreme'' Wreckers *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Springer'' *''Rodimus'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Topspin'' *''Xenia'' *''Impactor'' *''Road Rage'' *''Pyro'' *''Seaspray'' *''Whirl'' *''Rotorstorm'' *''Thunderstorm'' Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' Aerialbots / Superion *''Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Slinshot'' Protectobots / Defensor *''Prowl'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Groove'' *''Steewise'' *''Red Alert'' Maximals *''Leomus Primal'' *''Joan'' *''Tigerhawk'' *''Rattrap'' *''Blackarachnia'' *''Rhinox'' *''Cheetor'' *''Airrazor'' The 9 *''Majestrix Prima'' *''Longrange'' *''Velocity'' *''Deathshot'' *''Coldbore'' *''Blackshot'' *''Swiftshot'' *''Portia'' *''Crystalwing'' *''Twilightveil'' *''Eclipse'' *''Seashine'' *''Moonshine'' *''Novastar'' Cybertron Elite Guard *''Smokescreen'' *''King Atlas'' *''Flak'' *''Starlighter'' *''Moonstream'' *''Blazemaster'' *''X-Brawn'' *''Side Burn'' *''Flareup'' *''Strongarm'' Human Allies The Archangel *''Kira Yamato'' *''Athrun Zala'' *''Cagalli Yutha Attha'' *''Munrue Raimus'' The Minerva *''Shinn Asuka'' *''Lunamaria Hawke'' *''Meryn Hawke'' *''Taila Gladys'' The Eternal *''Lacus Clyne'' Angels God *''God from The Bible'' *''Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Rachiel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Pemenue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Kizariel'' *''Raynare / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Rias Diablous'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Lilanne Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons True Dragon *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Great Red'' Dragn God *''Ritsuko Infinifire'' *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus *''Zeus'' *''Hades'' *''Poseidon'' Asgard *''Odin'' *''Loki'' *''Thor'' Hindu Vampire Yokais *''Yasaka'' *''InuYasha'' *''Sesshomaru'' Shinto Gods *''Amaterasu'' *''Sussanoo'' *''Tsukyomi'' Other Creatures *''666 (Trihexa)'' Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Hikaru Takabishi Yamamoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Matsunami Shinoda'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Raiku Shikinami Makimoto'' Digi Destined Original Members *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palm'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bear'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Asura Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Haiku Kakabishimoto & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kssmori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Keyblade Guardians Head Masters Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Keyblade Wielders Time-Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Vita'' *''Signum'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Holy Knights / Guardians of Looney Tune Kingdom Tuanian Kings & Queens / Supreme Commanders Mystic Guardians Raid Cats Wrecker Dogs Aerial Brigade Jungle Beast Masters Tailed Governor-Generals Dino Battalion Hell's Guardians Heaven's Protectors Insect Masters Aquatic Royal Guard Bakugan Generals Soul Warlords Colossus Assault Squadron Sonic Heroes Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Future Team Babylon W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lais'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' Trivial Information / Extras *Queen Serena is the current Queen of The Moon Kingdom. Serena plans to rebuild The Moon Kingdom into what her ancestor and The other Sailor Primes made it to be during The Sailor Prime Dynasty. Serena values the ideals of freedom being everyone's right and everyone choosing their own destinies. *Queen Ashley is the child of Queen Metalia & the ruler of The Negaverse. Ashley and Serena's backstory is quite similar to Optimus and Megatron's backstory *Serena, Medaka, Rias, Kazarina, Vega, Kikyo, Sango, Kakyuu, Galaxia, Kagome, Lala, Will, Bloom, Lacus, Satella, Nanoha & Fate are all direct descendants of The 20 original Sailor Primes. Each of these women will be inheriting a special relic of their ancestors. *W.I.T.C.H. and the Winx Club along with The Time-Space Administration Bureau are joining our heroes in the war against the villains along with The Major factions of The Supernatural World. *The canon Sailor Soldiers all hail from noble families including Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyome & Mihoshi, they served Ashley as The Dark Scouts. *The Neo Soldiers are Serena's bodyguards and the true princesses of The Solar System. They serve her as her commanders. *Lala Satalin Deviluke is The current Queen of planet Deviluke and The Current Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy. Lala rules with immense power and strength, like her father, The late King of The Universe: Gid Lucione Deviluke *The Court Guard Squads are much more powerful than they were in canon. The Captains' strength surpasses The Espada and The Strem Ritters. The Court Guard Squads upgraded from 13 to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the founders of The 13 Court Guard Squads along with Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo was a teacher to Unohana and taught her the ways of healing instead of killing. Ichigo is the current captain of squad 5. Ichigo wields a dual Zangetsu just like Kyoraku and Ukitake. *Naruto is the grandson of The Soul King. He is hailed as a hero to The Soul Society and the fire generation clan head of the Namikaze clan. Naruto is in a romantic relationship with Yoruichi Shihoin and Kukaku Shiba. *The Sailor Soldier Civilization are participants of The Great War which brought destruction of many kingdoms including The Moon Kingdom. *More Autobots traveled with Optimus Prime & Team Prime to Earth like The Aerialbots, The Protectobots, The Wreckers & Elite Guard. Ultra Magnus and The Dinobots appear in The second arc. *Sentinel Prime & Luna are the main antagonists in the second story. Sentinel Prime killed Chairman Durandal and replaced him with a pretender impostor, he plans to reinstate the Caste System while Luna kills Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Yeqon and takes over as the new leader of Khaos Brigade, she wishes to conquer all the supernatural realms and the universe as well as revive The Moon Kingdom into what it once was before The War.. Sentinel betrays The Autobots and joins The Decepticons. *Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon, she wields the Rainbow Magnum. Motoko is absolutely loyal to Serena & regrads her as her true queen. *Misato Apocalon and Ritsuko Infinifire are the elder sisters of The Divine Dragons: Ophis & Great Red. Misato & Ritsuko were Shinji's guardians during The Fallen Angel Wars. they survived Instrumentality by traveling to the Dimensional Gap. Misato & Ritsuko do not share the same hostility as their younger siblings. Misato & Ritsuko are also the sole survivors of The Fall of The Sailor Prime Dynasty. *Talida Prime is the techno-organic daughter of Optimus Prime & Elita One and the niece of Majestrix Prima; she is the reincarnation of The Cybertronian Princess Rayna. Talida is regarded to the other Autobots as a Junior Prime *Lilanne Satan is a Second Generation Satan like Katerea Leviathan & Roygun Belphegor. Lilanne is the older sister of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Lilanne is also one of The New Seven Great Satans and hold the title of Satan. Lilanne is called The Devil of Devils, The Strongest Devil in The Underworld & The Absolute Demonic Goddess of Justice *Misato Apocalyon is called The Onyx Apocalypse Dragon, The Phantom True Dragon God Empress, The First True Dragon & The Original Dream. *Ritsuko Infinifire is called The Platinum Ouroboros Dragon, The Luminous Infinite Dragon Goddess & The Original Infinity. *Satellizer l. Bridget is successor of The First Pandora, Maria Lancelot and The Leader of The Legendary Pandora. Satella wields vast amounts of pover rivaling her predecessor. Satella is called The Second Maria Lancelot, The New Mother of All Pnadora, The Divine Holy Queen, & The Strongest & Most Powerful Pandora in Existence *Kazarina Kamiki Jurai is the current ruler of Jurai after her cousins Ayeka and Sasami killed their family and joined The Dark Scouts. Kazarina rules with kindness and great leadership. Kazarina is the biological daughter of Lady Seto. Kazarina is often called The Angel Princess of Jurai, Queen of Miracles & The Juraiian Grand Empress *Rias Gremory is the successor to The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, Catherine Rose Hinsoma. Rias has become the New Satan and rules the Underworld along with her brother and their other Satans. Rias helps improves the Underworld and increases the Devils' numbers. Rias wields vast amounts of power rivaling her predecessor. Rias is called The Scarlet Satan, Princess of All Devils & The Scarlet Empress of Darkness *Medaka Kurokami is one of The Six True Fallen Angels. Medaka is also one of the leaders of The Grigori Organization. Medaka created a system which allows the Fallen Angels to increase their numbers. Medaka is the first Abnormal created by The Original God before he died the The Great War. Medaka is called The Queen of Light & Darkness, Queen of The Abnormals & The Lady Governor-General. *Kagome Higrurashi is Mchael's daughter & crown princess of Heaven as well as Emmanuel's successor. Kagome is called The Princess of The Seraph & Archangels ''because she commands all Seraph & Archangel class Angels, she is also called ''The Strongest Seraph, Archangel of Spirit & Determination, Heaven's Strongest Seraph & Queen of The Archangels. *Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel is the heir and successor to The Original God, since he rejected Third Impact and restore the world to its Pre-Second Impact state. He improved Heaven & The Church after his 10 years as The New God of Christianity and increased The Angels' numbers. Emmanuel is often known as The New God from The Bible, Legacy of God, The Almighty's Successor, The GxG ( God of Gods ) & Absolute Strongest God in The Universe. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: True Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms in The Vast Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Black Lagoon Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions